EQUITACIÓN
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER DEL MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 100./ Posible futuro después del manga / Hoy empezaban las clases de equitación del príncipe Jakshi. Yona no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por su hijo, a pesar de que sabía que nada tenía por qué salir mal. Aunque la verdad era que con Zeno de profesor cualquier cosa podría pasar.


Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué un fanfic original mío, así que aquí os dejo este. Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Equitación.

Yona dejó la pluma al lado del montón de documentos que acababa de revisar y que llenaban su escritorio, para después estirarse sentada en su mullida silla levantando los brazos para arriba en un intento por destensar sus agarrotados músculos.

Por fin, después de horas de trabajo, había conseguido terminar con las tareas que tenía asignadas para hoy. Estaba tan cansada. Le gustaba ser Reina, pero le gustaría poder ahorrarse la parte de revisar informes, redactar proyectos de ley y todas esas cosas engorrosas. Suspiró pesadamente y comprobó la hora que marcaba el reloj de su escritorio. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, lo que significaba que la primera clase de equitación de su querido hijo ya debía de haber comenzado.

Se apresuró en levantarse de la silla y salió del despacho para dirigirse a la pradera que había al lado de los establos, dónde sabía que iba a tener lugar la clase. Le habría gustado haber estado desde el principio, como era su intención, pero más valía tarde que nunca. Además de que no había podido quitarse el nudo de nerviosismo que tenía en el pecho desde que las dichosas clases de equitación fueron nombradas por primera vez hacía unos meses.

Sabía que Jakshi, como futuro Rey y miembro de la nobleza que era, debía acostumbrarse a los caballos desde pequeño. Ella misma se lamentaba de que su padre hubiera decidido hacer una excepción con ella, alejándola de los caballos desde niña al igual que lo había hecho de las armas, en un vano intento por sobreprotegerla. Eso había provocado que ella fuera reacia a subirse a uno de esos animales más tarde, y que incluso les tuviera cierto temor. Ese era un error que ella no quería cometer con su hijo. Aprendería todo lo que pudiera, para llegar a ser un Rey sabio y competente algún día. Aunque esos razonamientos no le quitaban sus miedos de madre primeriza que era.

Sabía que todos los niños de la realeza de cinco años de edad, como acababa de cumplir su hijo el pasado mes de julio, ya habían subido al lomos de un caballo por lo menos una vez, aunque hubiese sido bajo la supervisión de un adulto. Así que no había podido retrasar más ese momento, a pesar de sus irracionales miedos. ¿Y si se caía y se hacía una lesión incurable? ¿Y si tras el incidente le cogía miedo a los caballos para siempre? ¿Y si…? Se dio un golpe seco en las mejillas con las palmas de las manos para parar su tren de pensamientos, una costumbre que había adquirido hacia un tiempo cuando quería obligarse a detener sus pensamientos irracionales.

No debía seguir siendo tan pesimista al respecto. Si se ponía así por un simple paseo a caballo, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando su hijo empezara con sus clases de esgrima dentro de pocos años? Sacudió la cabeza, y también se obligó a salir de esa línea de pensamientos. A eso ya se enfrentaría cuando llegara el momento. Había que ir paso a paso. Y a lo que se enfrentaba ahora era a la equitación.

Como estaba pensando antes, y se había estado repitiendo continuamente durante los últimos días, nada tenía por qué salir mal. Después de todo, Zeno la había prometido que se encargaría de enseñarle al príncipe a montar a caballo, y ella sabía lo mucho que el dragón amarillo quería a su hijo. No consentiría que corriera ningún peligro, además de que el resto de los dragones también habían prometido estar allí para ser testigos de ese momento. No había motivos para alarmarse. Confiaba completamente en ellos. Nada saldría mal. A pesar de lo alocado que podía ser a veces Zeno, no sería descuidado en cuanto a lo que se refiere a Jakshi.

Ya estaba mucho más relajada cuando llegó a los establos. Saludó cortésmente a todos los empleados que estaban trabajando allí, como era su costumbre. Estos le devolvieron el saludo como siempre, inclinándose levemente ante ella, pero algo en su actitud hizo que Yona se alarmara. Evitaban su mirada, y su actitud era esquiva. Era claro que estaban nerviosos. Esto disparó todas las alarmas internas de Yona, y se apresuró hacia la pradera en la que supuestamente estaba su hijo.

"Confía en Zeno. Confía en Zeno. Confía en Zeno." Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como un mantra, antes de llegar a la valla de madera que delimitaba la pradera. Pero cuando vio la escena que quedó ante sus ojos su mente se quedó en blanco.

Zeno estaba montado en un caballo negro junto con Jakshi. Ambos estaban sonriendo divertidos, como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien. Lo que hizo que su alma casi la abandonara del susto fue el hecho de que el dragón amarillo estaba de pie sobre el lomo del caballo con Jakshi sentado sobre sus hombros, mientras el animal trotaba aparentemente a su aire.

Le tomó unos segundos o unos minutos procesarlo, no lo sabía, ya que perdió la noción del tiempo durante ese lapso, mientras veía a Zeno tentar más a la suerte poniéndose a la pata coja sobre el caballo a la vez que levantaba sus manos al cielo riéndose eufórico. Su hijo imitó su gesto alzando los brazos y separándolos de la cabellera dorada del dragón, a la que se había estado agarrando antes.

Fue la voz de Kija lo que finalmente la hizo salir del shock:

-¡Alteza! – gritó el dragón blanco acercándose a ella apresuradamente. Parecía muy alterado, y enseguida llegó a su lado -. Lo siento tanto. He intentado detenerles, pero no me hacen ningún caso. Le dije a Zeno que eso era una temeridad, pero ya sabe cómo es, y Jae-ha y Shin-ah tampoco me ayudan.

-Ya deja de gritar y poner esa cara tan fea Kija-kun. Eso no es hermoso – le interrumpió Jae-ha, que también se había acercado a ellos mientras hacía equilibrismos con su pierna de dragón sobre la valla de madera, para después sentarse en la parte superior de la misma con una elegante pirueta -. Además, yo no soy tan cruel como para arruinar esta hermosa visión. Tan solo mírales. Se lo están pasando en grande.

-Hay que confiar en Zeno – intervino Shin-ah, que también se había acercado a ellos sigilosamente, como era habitual en él -. Él es muy bueno con los caballos, y siempre cuida de Jakshi.

-¿Ves? Hasta Shin-ah-kun me da la razón – insistió el dragón verde satisfecho -. Hay que dejar que se diviertan. ¿No lo crees así Yona-chan?

La mujer no respondió inmediatamente a su pregunta. Durante toda la conversación ni siquiera se había girado a mirarles. Simplemente había seguido mirando a Zeno y a su hijo con una expresión indescifrable y el rostro ligeramente pálido. Ni siquiera mostró ningún signo de reaccionar ante esa pregunta directa.

-¿Alteza? ¿Está bien? – inquirió Kija solícito acercándose más a ella, preocupado por su reina. Pero dio un paso atrás inconscientemente cuando un aura oscura comenzó a brotar repentinamente de la chica.

Los tres dragones se sorprendieron y carraspearon del susto cuando ella les dirigió una de esas miradas aterradoras que hasta ahora había reservado para sus enemigos en el campo de batalla. Dentro de sus ojos violetas parecía estar ardiendo una hoguera.

-Que alguien me traiga a mi bebé y a Zeno aquí. Ilesos. ¡AHORA! – ordenó firmemente, con su instinto de madre sobreprotectora subido al máximo nivel.

Ellos no pudieron hacer más que asentir reiteradamente, sudando frío del susto, y apresurarse en realizar lo que les había ordenado, sin atreverse tan siquiera a cuestionarla, antes de que comenzaran a rodar sus cabezas. Yona en modo madre sobreprotectora daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Aun más miedo que Yun.

Kija comenzó a gritar el nombre de Zeno a la vez que corría con todas sus fuerzas detrás del caballo, seguido de cerca por Shin-ah. Pero todo fue inútil, ya que el caballo iba demasiado rápido y sus movimientos eran demasiado imprevisibles como para que los rápidos reflejos de Shin-ah, gracias a sus ojos de dragón, resultaran de utilidad.

Por su parte Jae-ha se decidió por otro curso de acción más activo y agresivo. Utilizó su pierna de dragón para saltar sobre el caballo y trató de atraparles al vuelo. Sin embargo sus intentos estaban resultando infructuosos, ya que el dragón amarillo debió pensar que se trataba de alguna clase de juego loco y no paraba de hacer distintas poses mientras seguía de pie sobre el caballo para esquivarle cada una de las veces.

Zeno y Jakshi parecían estarse divirtiendo aún más jugando a ese juego tan macabro. Sus carcajadas aumentaron de volumen al igual que los espasmos de entusiasmo que realizaban con las manos cada vez que esquivaban a alguien en el último segundo.

Por otra parte, el aura oscura que rodeaba a Yona estaba creciendo cada vez más. Ser una testigo silenciosa de su juego loco no parecía estar mejorando su humor. Al ver esto los dragones redoblaron sus esfuerzos de darle caza a Zeno, pero nuevamente fue sin resultado.

-¡No cogeréis a Zeno! ¡Zeno y el príncipe juntos son imparables! – exclamó el dragón amarillo entusiasmado, y Jakshi reiteró sus palabras igualmente eufórico, sin mostrar ni un poco de miedo, a pesar de las repentinas maniobras del dragón -. Si también queréis jugar, podéis ayudar a Zeno y al príncipe a hacer una pirámide. ¡Así será más divertido!

En ese punto Yona ya llegó a su límite. Estaba claro que así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, tendría que hacer algo por ella misma.

Sin un segundo más de tardanza, se subió la falda de su vestido de Reina con las manos, para que no dificultara tanto sus movimientos, y se lanzó también a correr detrás de ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos gritó:

-¡Zeno! ¡Baja a mi bebé de ahí arriba ahora mismo!

Tanto Zeno como Jakshi se giraron a mirarla, y sus carcajadas se cortaron de raíz cuando fueron conscientes del aura oscura que rodeaba a Yona mientras corría hacia ellos como una poseída.

-¡Nos está siguiendo un monstruo! – se limitó a exclamar Zeno, haciendo una exagerada pose de terror.

-¡Un monstruo! – coreó el príncipe imitando su gesto.

-¡Huyamos! ¡Huyamos!

Siendo fiel a su palabra, Zeno espoleó al caballo para que fuera más deprisa, dejando aún más atrás a todos sus perseguidores.

Estaba claro que hasta que el dragón amarrillo no se lo permitiera, ellos no iban a poder darles caza. Así que Yona decidió jugar su mejor carta.

-¡Si no bajáis de ahí ahora mismo, os quedaréis sin postre durante todo un mes!

-¡¿QUÉ!? – exclamaron ambos fugitivos a la vez, completamente conmocionados.

-¡Y Zeno además se quedará sin carne! – añadió reiterando su amenaza.

-¡NO, MI CARNE! – gritó Zeno exageradamente, y después miró hacia arriba para dirigirse a Jakshi -. Lo siento príncipe, pero parece que tenemos que terminar ya el juego. ¡Fin de la misión! ¡Procedamos con la maniobra de evacuación!

Después de esas palabras, Zeno se bajó al niño de los hombros y le cogió en brazos. Yona no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio. Aún estaban de pie sobre un caballo al trote, pero por lo menos parecía que su pesadilla estaba por terminar.

Aunque pronto descubriría que había cantado victoria demasiado pronto, ya que al segundo siguiente la mujer volvió a contener el aliento horrorizada, cuando vio al dragón amarillo saltar despreocupadamente del caballo con su hijo en brazos mientras este aún estaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

El resto del mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor mientras veía a Zeno dar una voltereta en el aire a cámara lenta, hasta que finalmente alcanzó el suelo de pie tan tranquilo, como si no acabara de realizar una maniobra peligrosa. El rubio alzó los brazos al cielo, levantando a Jakshi en el aire en el proceso.

-¡Maniobra de evacuación perfecta! – gritó con una brillante sonrisa.

-¡Perfecta! – coreó de nuevo el príncipe imitando su gesto.

-Efectivamente esa pirueta ha sido perfecta, Zeno-kun. Realmente hermosa – le alabó Jae-ha tan tranquilo, siendo el primero en llegar a su lado gracias a su pierna de dragón.

-Gracias. Gracias – le respondió Zeno, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pareciendo orgulloso y ligeramente avergonzado, después de haber dejado a Jakshi en el suelo.

-No ha sido hermoso, ha sido terrorífico – intervino Kija contradiciéndoles -. Casi me desmayo del susto. Qué temeridad – exclamó completamente exaltado.

-¡No, ha sido genial! – le contradijo Jakshi, que a pesar de estar ya en el suelo, se seguía aferrando a su dragón favorito.

Kija entró en shock por la mirada fulminante que le dirigió su querido príncipe.

\- Veo que has hecho caso del truco que te enseñé sobre el movimiento de cadera. Has mejorado desde la última vez. Te felicito – continuó Jae-ha sin hacerle el menor caso a su histérico hermano.

-Jejeje. Sí, tus consejos le fueron muy útiles a Zeno – concordó el rubio.

-¡¿Desde cuándo le has estado enseñando a hacer esas cosas?! – volvió a exclamar Kija, recuperándose del shock.

-Ha sido increíble – añadió Shin-ah por su parte -. Yo también quiero aprender.

-No les animes, Shin-ah. ¿Es que yo soy el único que tiene un poco de sentido común aquí?

-¡ZENO! – tronó la voz de Yona a sus espaldas, respondiendo indirectamente a su pregunta.

Todos se giraron hacia ella, y cuando vieron el aura oscura que todavía emanaba de ella no pudieron contener un escalofrío. Retrocedieron un par de pasos del susto, Jakshi incluido. Este a su temprana edad ya había aprendido a temer a su madre cuando estaba cabreada.

-¡Quietos ahí, ni un paso más! – les ordenó, y ellos no pudieron hacer más que quedarse congelados en el sitio.

-Su alteza, le juro que yo…

-¡Después Kija! Ahora me toca hablar a mi – le cortó en seco. Todos volvieron a estremecerse -. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando, Zeno?! ¡Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de correr un riesgo así!

-El príncipe en ningún momento corrió peligro. Zeno lo jura. Zeno es bueno con los caballos – se atrevió a defenderse.

-¡Pero aún así, los accidentes pueden suceder! ¿Y si el caballo se hubiera asustado por algo? ¿Y si se tropezaba con alguna piedra? ¿Y si tu hubieras perdido el equilibrio?

-¿Y si hubiese caído un meteorito? – se atrevió a añadir Jae-ha burlón, incapaz de contenerse, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la chica.

-Pero si algo así sucediera, Zeno protegería al príncipe – se defendió Zeno, aprovechando la interrupción -. Zeno sin duda lo haría. Mientras Zeno esté con él, nada malo le sucederá al príncipe. Zeno lo jura.

-Eso no lo dudo – le dio la razón Yona sin vacilar, sorprendiéndoles a todos -. Pero tú sí que resultarías herido en el proceso.

-Zeno es robusto…

-Aún así – le interrumpió -. No quiero que resultes herido, y menos por imprudencias absurdas. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo hasta que lo entiendas? No me gusta que ni tu ni nadie resulten heridos, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, lo siento – reconoció finalmente el rubio, quedándose sin argumentos. Pero su expresión más que arrepentida, estaba radiante de felicidad.

-No te lo tomes a broma. Te lo digo en serio – le advirtió ella ofendida.

-No. Esa no es la intención de Zeno – se apresuró en añadir este, sacudiendo las manos delante de él en negación -. Simplemente Zeno está feliz de que su alteza se preocupe por él. Eres tan linda.

-No te burles de mí – repuso ella con un puchero, pero obviamente más relajada. Los demás también se tranquilizaron, al ver que la tormenta parecía haber pasado -. Y que te quede claro. Se acabo montar a caballo de pie.

-¿Eh? Pero a Zeno le gusta, es como volar – se quejó.

-Nada de peros – reiteró.

-Haz caso a mamá, Zeno – intervino el príncipe, haciendo que todo el mundo bajara la vista para mirarle, y fueran testigo de sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos violetas -. Yo tampoco quiero que Zeno se haga daño.

Todos se sintieron enternecidos, y Zeno se apresuró en revolverle juguetonamente su cabellera negra, tan parecida a la de su padre.

-Está bien. Zeno no volverá a montar a caballo de pie. Zeno lo promete – cedió al fin, todos suspiraron aliviados -. En vez de eso, la próxima vez Zeno lo hará haciendo el pino – concluyó este, con una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

Todos se conmocionaron por su repentina revelación, ya que todos ellos le veían perfectamente capaz de cumplir su palabra.

-Eso es imposible – repuso el príncipe por su parte.

-¿Estás retando a Zeno? – preguntó el rubio juguetonamente -. Muy bien, Zeno acepta el desafío. Zeno lo hará – aseguró con una pose de victoria, para después lanzarse a correr hacia donde ahora estaba pastando el caballo negro tranquilamente.

-¡No Zeno, para! ¡Nos creemos que eres capaz de hacerlo, pero no lo hagas! – le gritó Kija alarmado y lanzándose detrás de él.

Jae-ha simplemente se rió despreocupadamente de la nueva ocurrencia de su hermano más bizarro. Por su parte Shin-ah parecía pensativo y confundido, probablemente tratando de imaginarse cómo haría semejante cosa.

-¡¿Qué acabo de decirte, Zeno?! – intervino Yona por su parte, pisándole los talones a Kija -. ¡Nada de imprudencias!

-¿Eh? Pero el príncipe ha retado a Zeno, y será divertido. Eres muy aburrida, alteza – se lamentó el rubio con un puchero sin frenar su carrera -. ¡Solo será una vez! ¡Una vez!

-¡NO! – sentenció Yona, aunque volvió a ser completamente ignorada.

Por su parte Jakshi se unió también a la carrera, sabiendo que nada detendría a Zeno de hacer lo que se había propuesto. Se rio abiertamente mientras corría y pensó que le gustaría que Zeno también fuera el profesor de sus demás clases en vez del estricto Yun, así todo sería así de divertido. Con el dragón amarillo todo siempre era más brillante y todos reían a su alrededor. Por eso era su dragón favorito. Aunque en realidad consideraba a todos los guerreros dragones como parte de su familia.

El príncipe soltó una carcajada al ver cómo Zeno se montaba con soltura sobre el caballo con un solo movimiento para después hacer equilibrismos sobre su lomo sosteniéndose solamente con las manos, tal y como prometió. El dragón amarillo le sonrió en señal de triunfo. Su medallón dorado colgaba de su cabeza oscilando como un péndulo. Su sonrisa seguía siendo amplia y brillante, a pesar de que nunca antes la había visto cabeza abajo.

Los gritos de disconformidad de Kija y Yona llenaron el claro. Pero aún así Jakshi no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, y desear que esa felicidad durara para siempre.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado. Como os habréis podido imaginar, esta idea me vino después de volver a leer el capítulo del manga en el que Zeno salía montando a caballo de pie. Aún me sigue dando risa cada vez que lo veo jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos que me habéis dejado en mis otros fanfics y traducciones.

Nos vemos.


End file.
